Princess S
by Advance-Towards-Me-Earthling
Summary: Help! (Finn and OC) "Who is she?" "I dont know" (Rate may change)
1. Chapter 1

Finns pov:

"Finn? Finn?" Princess Bubblegum said.

I came running in.

"Dont run in a science room!" She screamed at me.

"Whoa sorry, why are you so worked up anyway?" I said standing next go her.

"Look at this" She said "There's a princess in danger." She looked at me.

"What's the princess name?" I asked looking down at the only picture this un-named girl had.

She had ice-blue hair and... fluffy ears?

"She dose not have a name" Princess Bubblegum said frowning... "Well nobody knows about her. We only found out about her because of this picture" Princess Bubblegum flipped over the picture and there was a message I read it...

_Hello reader,_

_I hope you get this in time. I need a brave hero to come save me. I cannot say my name. He might know if I do, he will kill me! Please save me. I am in the Fire Forest at the east side of Ooo. Please come save me. If you do I will grant you with my greatest treasure._

_Thank you Princess S_

"Princess S... Who could that be?" I turned back round. Looking up at Princess Bubblegum I could see fear in her eyes.

"If you do go and try to save her... Be safe ok?" Princess Bubblegum said looking down at me.

"Jake already knows and he's waiting for you in Fudge Garden. If you do go... Please,please stay safe I dont want you getting hurt.

I nodded and ran.

"No running in a science room Finn!" She screamed at me laughing.

I ran outside. Jake had grown and I jumped on his back.

"Ready to go bro?" Jake said looking at me.

"Ready" I said.

The adventure began...


	2. Chapter 2 HelpMe

"NO! NO! YOU CANT LEAVE ME ALONE! AH" She shouted. She was chained to the wall in a huge iron cage.

"Shut up or I will kill you" The other woman said. Fire streamed from her head.

"Mother who's she?" A young boy had come in and had spotted the young girl in the cage.

"Oh Flame. This is a Princess, she won't tell me her last name thought" The woman said. The flame on her head calmed down a bit.

"Well mum, why don't you go and relax and I'll see if I can get her last name?" Flame Prince said staring at the Princess.

"Oh thank you. I can always relay on my lovely son" She said walking out of the small room. Flame prince stepped closer to the cage and looked at the princess who was still tied up.

"Who are you… Stay away from me!" The Princess shouted at the Flame Prince.

"Whoa calm down mate" Flame Prince said raising both hands.

"Don't call me mate" The Princess said well whispered.

"What's you name?" Flame Prince said looking at the Princess up and down.

She shook her head.

"I cannot tell my name" She said a tear trickled down her face and turned to ice.

"The Ice Queen and The Ice King. Do these two names remind you of anyone?

She nodded her head.. More tears trickled down her face and turning into ice.

"So are you the Ice Princess?" Flame Prince asked.

"No." The Princess said looking away from him.

"What's your name?" Asked the Flame Prince calmly. Now sitting down in a armchair made out of Fire flames.

"I cannot say" She said watching him sit down.

"Why not?" Flame Prince asked staring into her Ice Blue eyes.

"If I do you will tell. Your mama will take me home and Mama and Papa will punish me" She said.

"Well that's true. But im going to have to punish you for not telling me." He said standing up and walking towards her.

"No no no! Please! Ahh!" She screamed.

Flame Prince stepped away.

On the Princess right arm was a bloody burn mark. Her blood was blue.

"I will be back in a bit. Then! You will tell me your name." Said the Flame Prince stepping out of the room.

Millions of tears trickled down her face.

"Help me" She whispered.

**Thanks Review :)**


	3. Chapter 3 GUNTER!

**Next chapter hope you like it xD It's a bit crazy because I have started school again J R$R! Sorry for my spelling mistakes! And sorry if the chapters are to short, imma try harder! :) **

"Where is she?!" The Ice Queen shouted, stomping around a small bedroom.

"Bloody hell! What's wrong with you?" The Ice King screamed from down stairs.

The Ice Queen heard someone coming in, thinking it was the Ice King she said.

"Look she's gone." The Ice Queen said turning round not to find Simon but to find Gunter.

"GUNTER?! WHAT IS MUMMYS LITTLE FATTY DOING UP HERE?" The Ice Queen shouted at the penguin that waddled up to her. Looked into her eyes and replied.

"Quack"

"Don`t back chat me mister!" Said the Ice Queen, still stomping around the small ice room.

"Where is our young lady?" Said the Ice Queen as nicely as she could. She was now standing in a small kitchen made out of ice. The Ice King was sat at the kitchen table planning a plan.

"She went with her friend Prince Snowball to play near the fire kingdom." Said the Ice King. Who was not really paying attention.

"The fire kingdom! Simon… The fire kingdom!" Ice Queen screamed.

**The Ice Queens flashback**

"Take that!" Shouted Flure Flame (Flame Queen) As she threw a flame ball at Simone (Ice Queen)

"Stop it please, No!" Simone screamed.

"Your just a stupid, fat, ugly human. And you will never make it on the cheerleading team" Flure shouted as she laughed and walked away.

**Flashback ends.**

"Iceical you ok?" Ice King said. The Ice Queen had fallen over Gunter in shock.

"Yes…Yes." She said getting back onto her feet with the help of Ice King.

"Thanks" The Ice Queen said patting out her dress.

**I know the Ice Queen/King are not like they are in the cartoon but this is my story ok? Thanks :)**


End file.
